kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kwendel Qwasp
Kwendel Qwasp was a musician born in 1711 (Mt) who produced 29 Studio albums and no live albums during his life, until his death in 1811. During his life Qwasp was an unsuccessful musician, his manager taking a 58% cut of all his profits and giving his albums only minimal publicity and media exposure to save himself work. After his death, around the 1860s-1870s, Qwasp's music became incredibly popular and his albums were republished and remastered, more copies made available and millions sold. His popularity again peaked during the 1940s in the 'Spirit Movement', when, in 400th, 1941, a collection of unreleased tapes compiled to make the Good men die too (unreleased) album was released, selling 1.15 billion units in Ficko, making it ones of the best-selling albums in Fickolean history and leading to a number of rereleased albums and compilations in the period and a period of intense popularity. Qwasp has posthumously become one of the best-selling artists of all time. Early Life Little is known about Kwendel Qwasp's early life, however modern biographers have attempted to trace Qwasp's origins, and have found that he was brought up in Blujeng, Indismelt, until the age of 6, at which point he moved to Ra'Nuna, Alifca. At the time, the monarchy was absolute, however music companies were still allowed to operate. From the age of 16, Kwendel Qwasp began working at a recording studio. Musical Career Beginnings Kwendel Qwasp began writing and publishing his own music from a very young age, with the help of his brother, Adrian Qwasp. His first album, The Kwendel Qwasp was published when he was just 19, in 1730. It was met with very limited commercial or critical success, however, undeterred, Qwasp published and produced Qwasp's diary entries, 1729-1730, a second album, the same year. In both cases he had been able to record in the studio for free, illegally, by using times when other artists had been absent. At the age of 25, having produced 6 more studio albums, each one requiring him to pay but with a discount, Qwasp met producer Wurzio Godrich, who offered him a recording contract with Dr Jane Records. Contract with Dr Jane Records At such a time, Kwendel Qwasp had advanced from percussion recordings with electronic strings to creating his own electronic instruments, such as the electric chickenpluck and electric kalimba. He then layered these instruments together, such as in the albums Bitchson and '''I need to feel again''. Qwasp introduced lyrics into his next albums [[Ruzanakani's Curse (album)|''Ruzanakani's Curse]] and Big Heroes, ''usually very melancholic and sometimes taken from the words of philosophers Ruzinne and Jake Sennemen-Rusk. These works would go on to be some of Qwasp's best-selling albums in the future, however they were only publicized in 1742 after 4-5 years of waiting, at which time they were met with minimal success. Despite constant pleas from Qwasp, Godrich did little to promote Qwasp's music, and Qwasp became increasingly reliant on his partner, Jonah Bruce, for the funds necessary to facilitate his musical career. In the 1740s and 50s he produced such albums as 'Oh! Luke at me!, as welll as '''A Rat's Life''', supposedly a biographical album, and & It was gone, a melancholic album full of mellow, sad songs. These were to be his most experimental and his most successful albums, using an electric volinga and layered sounds which Qwasp laboured hours over editing and timing before recording in the studio. Qwasp learnt to become a talented volingoist, pianist and guitarist. These albums caught more traction than previous albums, selling around 40,000 copies each. Since then those three albums have collectively sold over 2 billion copies across the KC. The In and Out Band In 1785, when Qwasp was aged 74, he was asked to join the band 'The In and Out' alongside then greatly famous electric percussion players Murzio Crappel and Seb Toothler. He was part of the band for 2 years, receiving little attention himself but forging a friendship with his co-band members. Though Murzio Crappel promised to bring attention to his career, he fell ill and died before he could do so. During his time in the band, Qwasp's sales increased somewhat, however the band did little to promote his image. Qwasp described Crappel and Toothler as great friends. After death Personal Life Qwasp spent much of time alone, even after meeting and marrying his partner Jonah Bruce. For much of his life, Qwasp was very depressed, and became a drug addict between 1749 and 1756, at which point, with the help of Bruce, he became sober once again. He managed to prevent relapse, however he became increasingly depressed after this period. His music became sadder as his mood did, however later on in his life, as he joined 'The In and Out', he became less dependent on Bruce, more financially stable, and according to Bruce's diary entries, a more whole individual. Jonah Bruce, then Jonah Qwasp-Bruce, died in 1791, at which point Qwasp became depressed once again. He sought counselling and guidance from the Jogoist Church, where he spent much of his time thereafter. See also * ''Kwendel Qwasp discography'' Category:Music